<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Must Be Love by AssyPiff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398170">It Must Be Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff'>AssyPiff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm not in Love...and Don't Forget It. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's night debrief with Beth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy &amp; Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm not in Love...and Don't Forget It. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my first offering for the Valentine's fic-a-thon, you're very much appreciated. It turns out that I cannot leave it there! I don't have the willpower to write a one shot! So part 2 was mostly written last night! </p><p>For Valentine's fic-a-thon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie knew it wouldn't take long for Beth to call her. Ten o'clock on Saturday morning was as long as she managed to last before Ellie's mobile rang. </p><p> "I knew you would call," Ellie chuckled at  how well she knew her friend.</p><p> " You stood us up last night, of course I 'd ring you. "</p><p> "Not really, I only said I might go round," Ellie knew where this was going.</p><p> "Hmmm, Daisy seemed to think Hardy had a date last night?" Straight to the point was Beth.</p><p> " Oh really? What did she say? " Beth could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p> "Just that he was nervous. I think we need a coffee. Usual place half an hour! I will not take no for an answer."</p><p> Ellie sighed, she knew the interrogation would begin but really she was hoping for a little bit more time to get her head round things. " Tom! " she called up the stairs, "I need to see Beth for an hour, you OK?"</p><p> " Yeah Mum, " he shouted back, Fred would be fine in front of the kids cartoons for a while yet.</p><p>Even though the wind had dropped, it was still bitter outside. Ellie decide to walk to the sea wall to meet Beth, she needed to clear her head, it was full of Hardy and if she was going to have a half way sensible conversation with Beth she needed to clear some space for rational thought. She pulled a scarf round her neck and tucked it inside her ubiquitous orange jacket and braced herself for a brisk walk in the cold. By the time she met Beth her face had a ruddy glow not entirely caused by the cold.</p><p>Beth had run some of the way there so they wouldn't have to waste time queuing for coffee. She was in the black wooden shelter a few minutes before Ellie arrived so was able to observe her as she approached. Somehow Ellie appeared lighter, spiritually lighter, not quite so weighed down by the crap life had dealt her. Every time Beth saw her she swallowed down remorse that for a long time she blamed Ellie for not knowing that Joe had killed Danny or indeed that anything had been going on between them before the dreadful events of that night. There was no doubt in her mind that Ellie didn't know and she felt guilty for how she had treated her. But Ellie had understood, had been there for her when her waters broke with Lizzie and had refused to leave, had forgiven her.<br/>
"You got here early!" Ellie thankfully took the takeaway cup  Beth held out and warmed her hands around it.</p><p> " Needed to run off all that pizza and ice cream we had last night. "</p><p>Ellie nodded and smiled, not being drawn in to why she wasn't there to share it with her and Daisy and Chloe.</p><p> "So where did you get to? You were all for it yesterday morning?"</p><p> Ellie sighed and took a large gulp of her coffee , "It's been really shit at work this week, all hearts and bloody flowers, I don't know what got into them all this year. Maybe, "she mused," it was always this bad but I never noticed. " She shook her head.</p><p> " What even Hardy? Can't believed he joined in with all that! " she chuckled.</p><p> " I tell you he's the only one who's kept me sane this week. "</p><p>Beth 's eyebrows shot up so far they looked as if they would meet any low flying seagulls.</p><p> "So what happened last night then? " Beth's training was coming in very useful in coaxing the story out of her friend.</p><p> "Honestly? I didn't much feel like being sociable and watch all those movies where they end up together. Bloody depressing. So Hardy invited me round to his to cheer me up." She refused to look Beth in the eye but gazed out to sea.</p><p> "Alec Hardy? Grumpiest Cop in Britain?" Beth couldn't conceal her disbelief.</p><p> " He's not THAT bad. " a small grin formed and refused to go anywhere.</p><p> "YOU went round to Hardy's so HE could cheer  YOU up? Am I hearing you right?" </p><p> " He's good company... " Ellie felt the need to defend him.</p><p>Beth let that pass, for now, " So did you get a takeaway? "</p><p> "No he cooked. He's pretty good." Her smile got wider.</p><p> " And what else is he good at? " The old friends giggled together as they had remembering the saucy bits from Jilly Cooper they read as girls.</p><p>Ellie knew she would break and spill the beans to Beth. She wanted to tell her, bursting to tell somebody. "Dancing!"</p><p> " I'm going to stop interrupting and you're going to tell me about last night and why you can't keep that smile off your face. "</p><p> "OK, so he cooked a lasagne, not an M&amp;S one either. It was lovely, made a change from pizza," she grimaced.</p><p> " Then he... "</p><p> "He what?" Beth couldn't take much more of this.</p><p> " He put his favourite song on and asked me to dance! " She delved about in her jacket with its many pockets to find her phone, found what she was looking for and played "Sunshine on Leith." </p><p> By the time the song had ended both women were unashamedly letting tears fall, holding hands and humming along.</p><p> "Bloody hell !" Beth sniffed into a napkin she had been given with the take outs.</p><p> " Yeah I know! " Ellie blew her nose loudly into a tissue she had found in another pocket.</p><p> "He's got that right, you are beautiful and kind." Beth squeezed Ellie's hand.</p><p> " So is he, he just hides it better. "</p><p> "And?"</p><p> " I had to snog his face off after that! " They burst out laughing.</p><p> "Of course you did! I'm so happy for you!"</p><p> Ellie looked doubtful, "Really?"</p><p> " Of course! Look we both know he can be a prize winning knob, but it wasn't his fault what happened. He dedicated himself to find out what happened to Danny, you both did. What's changed though? "</p><p> "It's been since he's come back. You know I worked with him on Sandbrook while the trial was going on?" Ellie had not spoken to Beth about that time in any detail , but Beth knew the basics over time.</p><p> "We got closer during that. We were each other's only friend," Beth have her a guilty smile. " But then he left and I heard nothing for two years! " Beth plainly saw the pain this had caused her.</p><p> " What nothing at all? I'd always assumed you were in touch? "</p><p> "What because we'd been having an affair?" Ellie was bloody mad just thinking about that barrister.</p><p> " No! No-one ever believed that! "</p><p> "Good!"</p><p> " But the sparks were flying off you two, you didn't see yourselves! " she teased.</p><p> "That was sheer bloody annoyance on both our sides!"</p><p> " Sparks nonetheless, enough sexual energy to power the lighthouse you two had! "</p><p> "I never saw that, honestly."</p><p> "And what about now?"</p><p> " Are you asking about sexual energy? " Then two old friends had never been coy with each other, but Ellie was seriously considering it.</p><p> "Let's just say the lighthouse will be safe for a while!" This time the widest smile that was ever seen.</p><p> " No! "</p><p>Ellie nodded, " I'm glad he had his pacemaker fitted. "</p><p>Again the two friends laughed.</p><p> "And? I mean he's already better at seduction that anyone would give him credit for."</p><p> "I'm glad about that. Don't want anyone else knowing him. I realised that last night. I want him Beth and I don't want anyone else to have him."</p><p> " Wow! Who'd have thought it eh? But...did you? "</p><p>Ellie couldn't have lied about this even if it was back in the witness box and had been expecting the question. She nodded and in that moment looked gloriously happy.</p><p> "Yeah. Last thing I was expecting..." She went somewhere else in her mind, recalling Hardy leading her to his  bedroom, both of them cold from standing outside shivering from cold and expectation. "He's..."</p><p> Beth watched her friend's face fascinated. There was a vitality about her that she had not seen in years. There was no denying the energy there had always been Ellie and Hardy but this was off-the-scale different.</p><p> "Well he's tender and he's thrilling and he's attentive. Phew!" She laughed, flashes of memories of Hardy above her, around her, the sheer joy of his now mended body moving with hers.</p><p> "I've never felt...well I've never felt like screaming and laughing and crying all at once." </p><p> Beth was frankly shocked, not that she had ever pictured Hardy as a lover, but what he had obviously done to Ellie was spectacular. "It wasn't just a one-off though?" Beth was suddenly worried for her friend.</p><p> " God I hope not! Well it wasn't last night so... "</p><p> " Bloody hell, El! How are you even walking today? "</p><p>Ellie laughed joyously, " I am a bit shaky if I'm honest. I can still feel him with me, Beth. "</p><p> "What do you want to do? Apart from shag him senseless?" </p><p> " Honestly? I want to run up and down the beach with a big bloody flag with I shagged Alec Hardy on it! And then I want to stand on the cliffs and shout til I'm hoarse. "</p><p> "What do you want to shout, El?"</p><p> " I want to shout that I love him. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy and Tess get involved in the emerging relationship between Hardy and Miller, sides are drawn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy Hardy made it home to the house on the hill some time after ten. She'd had a leisurely breakfast with Chloe, Beth and little Lizzie, but she'd really wanted to run home to see her Dad. She was dying to know how him and Ellie had got on, but she knew he wouldn't want her to spill the beans  and she didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Ellie while she did the walk of shame. She had already let slip that she thought he'd had a cheeky date last night. And what with Ellie not showing up for their girls' night, she thought she might be in a bit of trouble.</p><p>Daisy found her Dad sitting in the deck chair on their porch gazing out to sea. His long limbs, totally relaxed, the sea breeze ruffling his hair, as a serene an expression as she'd ever seen on his face. He didn't seem to feel the cold, his blue jumper seemed to be enough insulation for him. </p><p> "Hey Dad!" She laughed as he totally failed to acknowledge her presence. "Dad!"</p><p> " Oh hi love, you OK? " Hardy pulled himself away from his thoughts, "Good night?"</p><p> " I could ask you the same? " </p><p>Hardy could not suppress the delightful smile that encompassed his whole face. "Aye." </p><p> "Are you going to tell me anything else?" Daisy laughed, the whole role reversal scenario was not lost on either of them.</p><p>He sighed deeply, "What do you want from me Daiz?" </p><p> " Not details obviously! "</p><p> "You're not getting details!" </p><p> "So there ARE details? I'm very glad to hear it Dad. " </p><p> " Aye. Do you mind? " </p><p> "I 'm thrilled Dad. I love Ellie and now I'm glad that you know that you love her too."He raised his eyebrows at her, "Come off it Dad, you've been in love with her and you haven't even realised! I'm just saying I'm glad you've finally noticed. What about Ellie?"</p><p> " What about her? "Hardy couldn't be more proud of his perceptive daughter.</p><p> "How does she feel?"</p><p> " You'd better ask her that! " He shrugged but he didn't seem at all concerned.</p><p> "You know what? I will." She turned to go again, determined to catch up with Ellie, hoping that she would be more forthcoming.</p><p> " Oh by the way, I like the "shagged out" you! Way more mellow!" </p><p> " I'm not so shagged out I can't ground you! " </p><p>Hardy continued to stare out at the sea and the cliffs after Daisy had sauntered off down the hill. His view was still the same as it was yesterday, but everything had changed and yet it hadn't. Every molecule of his body felt shaken and rearranged to not quite settle back as before. Before he had made love to Ellie. Before he had taken her into his arms, before they had kissed the living daylights out of each other, before they had galloped over that invisible line which had kept them apart for so long.</p><p> Daisy was right of course, he did feel shagged out, he felt languid, totally relaxed and yes mellow. But he felt energised and restless all at once. He wasn't certain he was in total control of his facial expressions, he kept breaking out into a huge smile whenever he thought of Ellie, of something she said or did. The feel of her skin under his fingertips, or how it felt when she touched him. His own words to Lee Ashworth came back to him, love did feel all-encompassing and this time he didn't mind at all. He realised he was more awake and alive than he ever felt before. </p><p>His mobile rang in his pocket, interrupting his natural euphoria, " Yeah? " he answered without looking at the screen. His good mood was instantly soured once he recognised his ex-wife's voice.</p><p> "What's the matter with you Alec?" Immediately she could tell there was something different in his voice.</p><p> "Nothing." He sighed deeply, really Tess was able to ruin anyone's good mood.  </p><p> "You haven't forgotten Daisy's coming to me for half term tomorrow?" Tess was immediately suspicious.</p><p> " No, I haven't forgotten. She'll be on the ten o'clock train. " He rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand, wanting this call to end as soon as he could get away with. </p><p> "Are you are OK Alec?" </p><p> " Bloody hell, Tess! There is nothing wrong with me, quite the reverse. " Damn! He cursed himself for not keeping quiet.</p><p> "Oh really? What's got you so cheerful?" It's not that she didn't want him to be happy, she didn't want him  herself but she didn't want anyone else to have him either. Selfish she was perfectly well aware, but the thought of him with another woman made her spiteful and bitter.</p><p> "Finally got laid have you? We both know who, following you around like some little puppy she does, surprised it took you this long when she was putting herself on a plate for you," She spat, hardly knowing where this venom had come from.</p><p> "Excuse me!" This was all it took for Alec of old to career to the fore, gone was the mellow man in love.</p><p> " You have! I can hear it in your voice! I hope our daughter wasn't in the house, not a good example. "</p><p> "What the actual fuck? You of all people have the nerve to tell me I'm not a good example to our daughter! ?" Hardy viciously pressed end call button on his phone. Tess was the only one who could get under his skin like this, he was furious with her and furious with himself for allowing her to do this to him again. He was more furious at the venom Tess had directed towards Ellie, as usual she deserved none of it. He fervently wished he could protect her from everything. He went inside to grab his keys and his coat, locked the door and stalked off, he didn't rightly have a plan of where to go, he just needed to walk.</p><p>Daisy had heard Beth phone Ellie and where they arranged to meet before she left the Latimer house, so she had a good idea where to find her. She got to the end of the sea wall just as Ellie and Beth were hugging goodbye.</p><p> "Right, I want blow by blow accounts from you, no excuses," Beth told Ellie as they parted. Ellie said nothing just grinned wickedly at her friend, knowing that Beth wouldn't really expect intimate details from her about Hardy. It was a reminder that she could tell Beth anything and that Beth was inviting that intimacy.</p><p>Daisy caught up with Ellie at the harbour, "Hi Ellie!" </p><p> " Hello Daisy. Everything OK? " </p><p> "Yes, I wanted to talk to you if that's OK?" Ellie looked at the young woman openly curious.</p><p> " I'm walking home, nearly left them too long. Walk with me if you want? "</p><p> "OK yes, I will."</p><p> " Won't your Dad miss you? " It felt strange talking about Hardy as if nothing had changed even though everything had.</p><p> "Dad? He's too busy mooning about , gazing out to sea. Or at least he was when I got home this morning. " She cast a sideways looks in Ellie's direction to try to gauge her reaction.</p><p> "Is he sick or something?" Ellie's concern was immediate.</p><p> " Not physically no, although he did admit to being "shagged out!"</p><p> Ellie couldn't help herself but laugh out loud, "What do you mean not physically? Mentally? What do you mean Daisy?"</p><p> " He's love sick by the look of him. "</p><p>Ellie took a deep breath, she really didn't know where this conversation was going.</p><p> Daisy stopped walking, " Dad really loves you Ellie, has done for a while now. You're not going to hurt him are you? Because I don't want him to be sick again. Mum broke him, and I really can't stand to see him like that again. He deserves so much more than me and Mum and Sandbrook put him through. "</p><p>Ellie had been doing too much crying lately, her emotions had wildly veered from high to low and back again in the last week, but she had more tears left for Daisy.</p><p> "I will do my best not to hurt him, that's as much as anyone can promise. I have so much love and respect for your Dad, I'm only just getting my head round this change between us. "</p><p> "I know that. I did a good job at pestering him to invite you over didn't I?" Daisy wore a triumphant grin.</p><p> " Oh it wasn't his idea then? " Ellie teased.</p><p> "He wanted to, it just didn't occur to him that you'd want to. He needed a nudge in the right direction is all.</p><p>They both laughed, "Sounds like your Dad."</p><p> " Did you...did you have a nice time...with him...last night? "</p><p>Ellie's radiant smile lit up her face, "Yes Daisy I did."</p><p> " And you will look after him? I mean you should have seen the state of him this morning, I still worry about his heart. "</p><p> "I did see him this morning," Ellie replied gently. </p><p> " Oh...Oh! "</p><p> "Daisy your Dad's heart is safe with me, I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is fuming with Tess, but Daisy and Beth have a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At that moment Daisy's phone rang, "I've got to get this, " she grimaced, "it's Mum."</p><p> Daisy barely got to say anything, her mother hardly stopped talking, ranting more like. Daisy kept trying to get a word in, but Tess could not be interrupted. Finally Daisy had had enough, "Mum! Mum! Would you please stop and draw breath? Why is this bothering you so much? You didn't want Dad back remember? Did you think he would never find someone else? Are you seriously telling me you want him to be alone and miserable for the rest of his life?" Daisy was seriously angry now. " I have never heard of anything so selfish. Oh apart from cheating on Dad, losing the pendant and letting him take the rap for it! Don't give me that! You let him! " Daisy was properly shouting now, Ellie stood to one side rather awkwardly but silently cheering Daisy on.</p><p> "Enough! I will be coming up to you tomorrow, but you had better have thought about this and calmed down or I'll be getting straight back on the train !" She hung up looking as if she wanted to launch her phone into the sea.</p><p> "You alright love?" Ellie stood her ground but really wanted to put her arms around her. So grown up but still a disappointed child.</p><p> " Yeah, I'll just... " Daisy went back to her phone, "Hello Dad? Where are you? What are you doing up there? Yes I've just spoken to her, I'm with Ellie. Alright Dad, see you later."</p><p> " Is he OK? " Ellie didn't know whether to stay with Daisy or go and find Hardy.</p><p> "He's up at the cliff bench, go to him Ellie, please. "</p><p> "Will you be alright?" Ellie marvelled at the young woman's strength.</p><p> " Yeah, I'll go and see Chloe and Beth for a bit. You're good for him. " Daisy went to Ellie and hugged her fiercely.</p><p>Ellie could see Hardy well before she got to him. He was sat on the cliff top bench, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, staring out to sea. Ellie wordlessly sat down next to him. Hardy shifted slightly in acknowledgement of her presence but said nothing. </p><p> "You OK?" Ellie took one of his hands away from his face and held it with both of hers in her lap prepared to wait for as long as it took.</p><p> "I was so happy this morning," he said, he turned to her, his eyes full of adoration for her, he shook his head.</p><p> "And now?" Ellie squeezed his hand.</p><p> " Now I'm angry, so bloody angry I let her get to me. "</p><p> "Are you angry with me?" Ellie had to check.</p><p> " No. I'm never angry with you, annoyed sometimes but never angry like this. "</p><p> "Well then you need to let this go. If it's any consolation Daisy is fuming too. You've got a good girl there."</p><p> " Aye I have. She knows how to push my buttons, Tess. "</p><p> "Then we have to find a way of stopping her. You deserve to be happy, Alec. She is only part of your life because of Daisy, she has no say in how you live your life or who you love." This calm Ellie had adopted was taking its toll, truth was she was seriously livid, but she needed Alec to calm down, she would deal with her own anger and Tess later.</p><p> "I know you're right," he took some calming breaths, " sorry. "</p><p>"What do you have to be sorry about? What did Tess say?"</p><p> " She said that she knew I would sleep with you, surprised that it would take me this long. Said I was a bad example of a parent to Daisy. " He purposely left out what Tess had said about her, knowing it wouldn't help.</p><p> "I knew she was jealous! At Sandbrook, she was so jealous! I knew it! " Ellie was actually really quite triumphant.</p><p> "What?" Hardy had been so consumed during the trial and Sandbrook that he hadn't realised that Tess was jealous of Ellie, so hyper focussed he was then, and ill, let's not forget he almost died.</p><p> "You don't even know do you?" Ellie laughed, " She absolutely hated it that you trusted me , that we were working together, that all you wanted was me. Don't you remember? She said she would sit in with you for the questioning, " I want Miller" you said. The look on her face!  Alec, that was your  pay back and you didn't even notice! That is typical of you! " </p><p> "Is that what this is all about?" Hardy was beginning to feel better about things. </p><p> "Of course it is! WE solved Sandbrook when SHE wanted it buried because she knew she had blown it. WE solved it Alec, we gave the families closure. Once and for all she can't get you back because I won't bloody well let her! "</p><p>Hardy's expression had gone from adoration to  disbelief. He had seen her like this plenty of times, determined and ferocious, but never directed towards him.</p><p> "How have you been a bad example to Daisy? Tell me that?"</p><p> " She assumed we'd had sex with Daisy in the house! "</p><p> "I bloody well hope not! I wouldn't have done those things to you on the sofa if Daisy had been next door. And I'm damn sure you wouldn't have taken me on the kitchen counter if Daisy could have wandered in for a drink. " </p><p>They shared the memories of their night together with knowing  smiles and blushing cheeks.</p><p> "We're going to talk about this now are we?" Hardy had a pleased smirk playing about his lips. </p><p> "What do you want a post-match debrief?" Ellie chuckled. </p><p>"Marks out of ten?" He had got his cheeky grin back.</p><p> "That's the Hardy I love! " Ellie leaned in to kiss him.</p><p> "Oh you do?" Hardy wasn't very good at being coy.</p><p> " Didn't I say that last night? " Ellie's eyes shined back at him. "I'm sure I must have mentioned it, you wanker! And I tell you something else, I'm not going to let that bitch of an ex wife of yours spoil it. There is one thing though."</p><p> " What's that? " Hardy held his breath.</p><p> "We might have to rethink the whole sofa/kitchen thing with the kids about." She full on winked at him and gave a joyous laugh.</p><p> " She is going away for the week tomorrow... " </p><p> "And you want to Christen the other rooms in your house? There's only the bathroom left!"</p><p> " You are quite noisy, El, " he laughed with her.</p><p> "And that would be your fault. Seriously are you OK now? Are we OK?" </p><p> "Yeah, this is the last time she gets to do this." He pulled her up by the hand from the bench.</p><p> " Quite right! "</p><p>They were still folded into a healing embrace when Daisy saw them on the way to Beth's. They looked to her like they were part of the landscape, an outcrop of the cliff, stalwart against all the weather could throw at them. </p><p> "Hi Daisy, didn't expect  to see you again so soon? Chloe's gone out for a bit." Beth could tell that Daisy needed to talk. "Would you like a cuppa?" She flicked the kettle on.</p><p> " Yes please, it's bitter out there. "</p><p> "Have you not been home?" Beth busied herself with making the tea .</p><p> "Yeah went home, talked to Dad, went to see Ellie, had a row with Mum about Dad and Ellie."</p><p> " Ah, want to talk about it? "</p><p> "You know about Dad and Ellie?"</p><p> " Yeah, that's why we met earlier, wanted the details. " She chuckled, "Not that Ellie said much, details wise. And not that you need to know."</p><p> " Oh God no! I'm happy for them, just wanted to talk to Ellie to make sure it wasn't a one-time shag to get it out of their systems. "</p><p> "And why would it be such a bad thing if it was?"</p><p> " Because Dad really loves her and it would break his heart. His heart is mending after his pacemaker and the whole Sandbrook thing , I can't see him broken again. " Daisy began to sniff, tears threatening to fall.</p><p> "And what did Ellie say?" Beth took her hand and stroked it.</p><p> " She said his heart is safe with her. "</p><p>" Well then, I'd believe her. She loves him to bits. I think we've all seen it. Interesting they never saw what was right in front of them, considering they're such good detectives. "</p><p> "I believed it you know, when they said in court that they were having an affair. I believed he'd had an affair during Sandbrook, and yet it didn't seem like him. I feel so guilty for believing it of him."</p><p> " He might be a lot of things your Dad, but a cheater he is not. " She could not but help draw parallels with Mark cheating on her.</p><p> "No, I know that now, and now Mum has got wind of him and Ellie and is accusing him of being a bad parent! I can't even deal with how selfish she is." She shook her head sadly.</p><p> " People we love can be so selfish, they justify it to themselves, but ultimately they're thinking only of themselves. Look at Mark, Joe, your Mum. The only ones who haven't been selfish are Ellie and your Dad. So I think we work together to give them time and space for them to enjoy this time together. "</p><p> Daisy nodded, "I'm going to Mum's tomorrow where I shall read her the riot act. And where I won't be in their way for a bit. Do you know she accused them of having sex with me in the house? That 's why I stayed over last night, I mean God forbid I walk in on them! Dad would be so mortified! Can you imagine?" Daisy and Beth laughed heartily. </p><p> " You know they'll...well they probably will...with you in the house? " Beth tried to put this as delicately as possible.</p><p> "Yeah," Daisy groaned, " I'm going to make Mum buy me some ear buds, and I will make her perfectly well aware why I'll need them! "</p><p> " I'm going to offer to have Fred this week. I know Ellie's booked the time off for half term, you should speak to your Dad about him booking off a few days. "</p><p> "Right, I will, thanks Beth. Sounds like we have a plan." They shared a conspiratorial smile, "I'll drink this and call Dad, see where they are...see if they're decent!"</p><p> " Hey Dad, where are you? Is it OK to come home? " </p><p> "Of course it is darlin', why wouldn't it be?"</p><p> " Just checking, you know. Is Ellie with you? "</p><p> "Yes, we're having tea. Come home sweetheart, everything's fine."</p><p>Daisy arrived back at the hillside house a while later, Ellie was just getting ready to leave, having already been out twice as long as she's intended.</p><p> "Well, it's been a bit of a morning," Ellie declared fondly at two of her favourite people.</p><p> " I've been to see Beth. " Daisy informed them.</p><p> " So have I! " Ellie laughed.</p><p>Hardy groaned, "Is nothing private in this town?" </p><p> "It's fine, no details." Ellie smiled brightly.</p><p> " Thank God! " Hardy and Daisy groaned, both relieved.</p><p> "So the upshot is," Daisy continued, " I'm still going to Mum's tomorrow, to give you two some space, " she grinned at them knowingly, " Beth has offered to take Fred next week, Tom's at football camp isn't he? "</p><p> Ellie and Hardy looked on and marvelled at how mature Daisy was being.</p><p> "Yes, he's there for most of the week.' Ellie smiled fondly at the thought of her football-mad son.</p><p>" And Beth says you've got some time booked off for half term?" </p><p> "Yes...feels like I'm being interrogated here! Oh daughter of detectives!" </p><p> " Dad, so you think you can book some time off this week at short notice? " It was Hardy's turn to come under Daisy's scrutiny.</p><p> "I might be able to get a couple of days at the end of the week but with Miller, err, Ellie off might be difficult."</p><p> "Well make it not difficult Dad. You two need to spend some time together without us kids, so now's your chance. Do not mess this up."</p><p> "No Daisy, I won't," he said meekly, " I've got no chance have I? "</p><p> "No you don't! I really do have to go. See you later?" Ellie said sweetly, getting up and squeezing his shoulder on the way past. </p><p> "And as for you, Daisy," Ellie said, pulling her into another big hug, " thank you for your support. We will try not to embarrass you, " she glanced over at Hardy who was regarding them proudly, "but I can't guarantee it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec and Ellie manage a few days together. Finally there's a showdown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once Ellie enjoyed her time off. A whole week where she did not have to juggle the demands of her job and the demands of her family. Tom had been chosen to attend a football skills camp with the other promising lads of his age at a local lower league club, driven there and back by his mate's dad every day, so Ellie had no worries about him getting into mischief all week. Monday through to Wednesday night she was able to have precious time with Fred, all too rare since he had started school. They played with his toys, he was heavily into Thomas the Tank at the moment, went to the swings in the park and the pier for a chilly ice cream, the February days were relatively warm and almost Spring-like often enough they could enjoy the outdoors.</p><p>In the evenings Hardy came round, either for dinner or for a couple of hours if he had to stay late to finish up, he was determined to take the Thursday and Friday CS Jenkinson had approved. He did not stay over, although it took all his willpower to leave and for Ellie to say goodbye.</p><p> "It's late notice for you Alec. Is everything OK?"</p><p> " Yes Ma'am, "he rubbed the back of his neck, " I forgot to book the days earlier that's all."</p><p> "The department can cope with  DS Miller off this week too?" She raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p> " I believe so yes. I'll get what I can done, so unless anything new comes in, my team know their actions. "</p><p> "I'm glad to see you requesting the time off, Alec. I usually have to threaten you," she laughed, amused to see her DI trying not to squirm. " Doing anything special? "</p><p> "It's just two days. Thought I'd have a rest while I can, catch up with laundry that kind of thing, while we're not snowed under." This was no word of a lie.</p><p> " Right well have a good rest. You already seem more relaxed, so keep that up eh? " Her eyes only told of her amusement, her face had  already gone to neutral,  mentally moving on to her next meeting.</p><p>Beth was as good as her word and took Fred on Thursday morning after breakfast. Ellie took him round with his clothes and a big bag of toys.</p><p> "Thanks Beth, you sure this is alright?" The friends hugged whilst Fred went to find Lizzie to show her his new train.</p><p> " I'd have had him all week if you wanted me to, " Beth 's offer had been sincere.</p><p> "We've had a lovely time, haven't we Fred?" But Fred was too engrossed in his game with Lizzie to pay much attention. </p><p>"Tom's staying at his mate's, apparently they've been picked to play in some sort of tournament over the weekend, he's  back Sunday night."</p><p> " And Hardy?" Beth couldn't help but be fascinated by their growing relationship.</p><p> "He's come round for a couple of hours after work. He's knackered , bless him. He's trying to clear the decks so he can leave them to it on the two days he has managed to take off." Ellie smiled fondly at the thought of Hardy curled up on her sofa with his head in her lap, while she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair while they talked quietly about their days.</p><p> " You're going to his now? " </p><p> "Yes he's going to pick me up in a bit, we're going shopping, then three whole days of R and R, no interruptions. Fingers crossed. Bliss" </p><p> "Be sure to get some rest as well," they grinned knowingly at each other. " Neither of you are getting any younger! You don't want to knacker him out already. "</p><p>Ellie chuckled, "He's stronger than he looks, trust me." With that she headed over to say one last goodbye to Fred, leaving a lingering kiss on the top of his head , before opening the front door with the ghost of tears threatening to fall.</p><p> "He'll be fine with us, Ellie. You go and take some time with Hardy. I promise I'll ring you every night to say good night and if there's anything you need to know. Now go!"  </p><p>Hardy arrived half an hour later, on receiving a text from Ellie telling him she was ready. She had packed a bag with enough clothes and effects she would need, not much and it wasn't like she couldn't pop back if she had forgotten anything.</p><p> "All set?" Hardy knocked lightly on the front door and entered to find Ellie finishing a cuppa in the kitchen.</p><p> " Yes, just give me a minute, " the way she looked at him, brought him instantly to her.</p><p> "Everything OK?" He asked softly, opening his arms to her.</p><p> Ellie stepped into his embrace, stood and soaked up his warmth and comfort. "Fred," she said, no further words of explanation needed. This was the longest she will have gone without seeing him, even throughout the trial and Sandbrook.</p><p> "You can see Fred whenever you want Ellie, have him with us, he can sleep in Daisy's room."</p><p> " It's fine, he'll have fun with Beth, Chloe and Lizzie, it's just... "</p><p> "I know, I feel like that every time Daisy goes away. But you know I didn't know how much I needed this wee break, been looking forward to it. Work's not been the same without you this week."</p><p> Ellie squeezed him where her arms were holding him around his waist, " What nobody to make you tea and tell you to stop being a wanker? "</p><p> "All very tame, boring without you."</p><p> " How are we going to work together Alec? " Ellie had been thinking about this during the odd peaceful minute she got with Fred the last few days.</p><p> "We'll be OK. Professional at work, none of this, or this, " he leant down to kiss her gently on the lips.</p><p> "We'd better go or we won't get to your's. I've missed you this week."</p><p> " Ah now, soppy are we? I've been here every evening. " He knew what she meant though.</p><p> "All this, " Ellie stood back from the circle of his arms slightly so she could look into his beautiful brown eyes, " I mean, I should be freaking out, but I'm not. I feel strangely calm about it all, like "oh this is what I'm meant to be doing!" Weird really. "</p><p> " I'm glad one of us isn't freaking out, " he gave her a little apologetic .</p><p> "What are you  doing freaking out if I'm not? I wouldn't even let you touch me until recently, I should be the one freaking out if anyone is. "</p><p> "I've wanted this, us, for so long, that now we're...well it's taking a while to sink in that's all. What do you mean ? You wouldn't let me touch you because what?" Hardy could also tell when she was getting uncomfortable but needed to know the answer to this .</p><p> "I would never have let you go, alright?" It was an admission for some reason she had been unwilling to make. He gazed down, taking in her words.</p><p> " God I wanted you, I wanted to hold on and never let you go, but I wasn't ready. You went chasing off after Tess, you were my only friend and I didn't want to bollocks it all up, so I didn't want to know what I'd be missing. " </p><p>It was all starting to make sense to him, how she had shied away from him, refusing all contact but a measly handshake after all they had gone through. How she had gradually let him get closer on his return. He nodded, "I understand," he said simply, " Are we going to get going though? I'd like to get this shopping done so we can relax. "</p><p>Hardy drove them to a big out of town supermarket, wanted to avoid the prying eyes of the Broadchurch residents, wanted to protect their relationship from outside knowledge a little while longer. They bickered their way around, Hardy pushing the trolley while Ellie dashed off frequently when she saw something else they must have.</p><p> "Ellie, this is only for four days not three weeks in the back of beyond!' He groaned but was secretly loving her enthusiasm.</p><p>Arriving at his house on the hill some where around lunch time, the unpacking of their shopping and the making and eating their lunch, meant that it wasn't until another hour or so later that they could finally stop and relax.</p><p>" So what do you want to do? " Hardy had had a thorough tidy and clean of his house after he left her the night before and was frankly bone weary.</p><p> "Honestly? I'd like to lay on your sofa with you and read my book. Boring I know, but..."</p><p> Hardy couldn't have been happier or more relieved. He went to his bedroom to find the thriller he 'd been reading and his glasses and settled himself on the sofa so she could rest her head in his lap and read her book.</p><p> "You know", he mused, " I wasn't expecting this. " He'd put his book down and taken off his glasses after an hour or so.</p><p> Ellie hadn't really been reading for the last few minutes, distracted by Hardy stroking her hair. "Expect what?"</p><p> " This quiet and calm we have. We're so...well you know...it's nice to be able to just be with you like this. " He sighed, he wasn't putting this very well. "Without all the bickering and arguing. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it but it's exhausting sometimes."</p><p> "I know what you mean. Do you think since we had sex we won't knock sparks off each other any more? Was it all sexual energy?"</p><p> They locked gazes, "Nah!" They laughed.</p><p>Their few precious days were spent in easy companionship. They shared the cooking, went out for a walk each day, lounged around and made love often. Beth phoned Ellie every evening just before bedtime so Fred could say good night to Ellie, he inevitably asked for Alec too, and every morning to say hello over breakfast. It didn't stop Ellie missing her little boy, but it was just enough to prevent Ellie from fetching him ten times a day from Beth's.</p><p>Sunday lunch time came and went, "When's Daisy's train due in?" Ellie asked, stretched out in their favourite reading position on the sofa, her head in Hardy's lap while he read, holding his book in one hand whilst stroking her hair with the other, absently twirling her curls round in his fingers.</p><p> " She said she'd text me with the train times. " He'd heard from his daughter on the Sunday she'd left to let him know she'd arrived safely and a couple of other times during the week, but frankly he had been concerned all week. He knew things would be difficult for her with Tess and was surprised that he'd not heard from either of them about the fallout from their clash  over his and Ellie 's new relationship. </p><p>Ellie had drifted off into a comfortable doze, followed not long after by a very chilled out Hardy. As if summoned by his thoughts, the sliding front door to the house opened and Daisy stepped in, she had seen them both snoozing and was stood watching them thinking how cute they looked. She was soon followed in by Tess, who had insisted on driving Daisy down, frankly so she could be nosy.</p><p>Daisy had warned her mother to lay off her Dad and Ellie as soon as she arrived back in Sandbrook and would discuss the matter no further. Tess tried to get her to talk several times during the week, but Daisy held firm.</p><p> "If you've got anything to ask them, you're best off asking them." She told Tess firmly,      " But after what you said to Dad, I'd be surprised if he'll talk to you again, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I don't want to talk to you about this. " And that was that.</p><p>The cold air let in by the open door and being watched by two pairs of familiar eyes, woke Hardy with a start.</p><p> "What the? I thought you were going to let me know your train time Daize?" He was not  quite fully alert and failed to notice Tess for a second.</p><p> "Sorry Dad, Mum insisted." Daisy and Hardy shared a look.</p><p> Ellie stirred at the sound of voices and could feel Hardy had gone tense underneath her. "Hello Daisy love," Ellie smiled, pleased to see her, holding her smile in place although it no longer lingered in her eyes as soon as she spotted Tess behind her. Ellie sat herself upright with Hardy's helping hands.</p><p> " I 'll go and put the kettle on, "she said cheerily, "I expect you'll want a drink after your journey."</p><p>Tess had, of course, seen her ex husband and his new...whatever, sprawled out, asleep with books and empty mugs close by. She had rarely seen him so relaxed, throughout most of their marriage there was something about him that was on edge, wary. In no more than a week he had achieved a kind of peace he had probably rarely had before. The devil on her shoulder whispered that they had probably spent the week shagging their brains out, the Angel on the other whispered that she was happy to see him looking so well. The devil won.</p><p>Daisy and Tess brought in the case and various bags Daisy had brought with her, closing the door and the cold February weather behind them. Hardy flitted about, taking bags into Daisy's room, grateful for something to keep him busy.</p><p> "Thanks Dad, " Daisy went to him for a hug, " Good week? " she searched his face for any clues.</p><p> "Aye love. What about you?" He raised his eyebrows at her, telling her that they they would talk properly later.</p><p> " Yeah, caught up with Sarah and Emma, went shopping, you know. "</p><p>Tess gravitated towards Ellie, either make conversation with her, or stand about awkwardly.</p><p> "Need a hand?" Tess  went towards Ellie who had finished making mugs of tea, and was hovering with milk. </p><p> "You can put the milk in yours and Daisy's if you would, thanks."  Ellie sounded pleasant enough but she was on her guard for any barbed remark  aimed from Tess.</p><p> "So you had the week off too?" Tess couldn't help herself.</p><p> " I booked the whole week off, it's been bliss! Loads of time with my youngest, plenty of rest. Just what I needed.' Ellie smiled genuinely.</p><p> "And your little boy's not with you now?" Tess asked innocently.</p><p> " He's with my friend Beth, having the time of his life. " Ellie was become more wary, there was something in her voice she didn't trust. </p><p> "He stays there often does he?" She really cannot help herself.</p><p> " No not often, now and again. Why don't you just come out and say what's on your mind? " Ellie really can't be bothered with all this subtle but spite-filled interrogation.</p><p> "I'm just wondering how many times you farm your little boy off to shag Alec." </p><p> And there it was.</p><p>Hardy and Daisy had stopped their conversation and had wandered to the kitchen door to collect their drinks in time to hear all this.</p><p> "I think you should go now." Hardy's voice was low and threatening.</p><p> " Come off it Alec! What sort of a mother do you think she's going to be to Daisy if she gets rid of her own kids to shag you?"</p><p>Daisy looked on in horror. Her gaze flitted between the adults, not knowing how this was going to end, not well was her guess.</p><p>Hardy was about to explode, Ellie however was calm. She went over to him and laid a soothing hand on his arm.</p><p> "It's OK, I'll handle this", she said calmly, Tess flinched, Daisy stated helplessly at her Dad.</p><p> " I know what your problem is Tess, and I understand. " </p><p> "What? I don't have a problem!" </p><p> " Yeah you do. You fucked up so badly, it's humiliating isn't it? You cheated on him, ruined the case, let him take all the blame. I get it, I really do. That's between you and him. I think he's a fuckwit for doing it, but then what do I know? "</p><p> "Yes what would you know? Sleeping next to a child killer!" </p><p> " You're quite right I was, for months. But the difference is I didn't know. You did.  I kicked the shit out of him when I found out, you did that to Alec's heart for no reason.You knew exactly what you were doing when you shagged that DS behind his back when you were in the middle of the case. You saw how Alec was pushing himself, saw how he made himself ill over it, and yet you carried on and let him take all the blame. You stood by when the press ripped into him. You allowed his own daughter to think he'd abandoned her, abandoned you both. I'm sorry Daisy but this has to be said. " She smiled reassuringly over at the girl who had tears running down her face in sorrow for her Dad, and her Mum's betrayal.</p><p> Ellie turned back to Tess, "So don't you dare stand there and tell me I'm a bad mother for having my friend look after Fred for a few days, when I can be there in minutes if I needed to."</p><p>Hardy had had enough, he moved to stand behind Ellie, truly a amazing woman, he couldn't be more proud of or in love with than at this moment. </p><p> " I'm surprised Daisy is still talking to you." She reached out a hand to Daisy, who took it without hesitation, " I'm not trying to be Daisy's mother. But I really do think you should be trying a damn sight harder to be a mother she can look up to. I will never try to replace you, I don't need to."</p><p>She turned to Hardy, slipping her arms round his waist, "And so help me if I hear you say anything about him or me. You can have no say in what he does with his life, who he chooses to love. We do not "shag" ,(sorry Daisy, cover your ears!), we make love, because that's what we do, love each other deeply, not some quick shag at a hotel behind anyone's back. "</p><p>Tess stood there stunned, red in the face, blindly angry that this woman was telling her some home truths and hadn't even raised her voice.</p><p> "It's time you went Mum. " Daisy really had more than she could stand. God forbid she heard any more about anyone shagging anyone else.</p><p> "It really is time you left, Tess." Hardy went to show out his ex wife, hopefully for the last time.</p><p>As Daisy saw her mother out, Ellie's calm façade  broke. She pulled out of Hardy's reach and joined Daisy to watch Tess slam her car door and drive off, kicking the sofa viciously.</p><p> "That fucking woman! I swear to God Alec, if I see her again I will kick the shit out of her." Tears of anger were wiped impatiently away on her sleeve.</p><p>Hardy sat down heavily onto the sofa and  gently pulled Ellie onto his lap. "Hey, it's alright," it was his turn to try to remain calm.</p><p> Daisy came to sit down next to them, "She's got a nerve! I'm sorry Ellie," she grabbed Ellie's hand. " and I'm sorry Dad. I should never have let her drive me. "</p><p> "It's not your fault Daisy, she was never going to be happy til she got all that off her chest." Hardy took Daisy's other hand. " It's all water under the bridge now. We can't change any of that. We'll all move on even if she can't. "</p><p>They sat this way for a while until a sense of peace was restored. Hardy eventually shifted uncomfortably, " Can you move please El? My leg is going numb. "</p><p> "Sorry, love," Ellie got up squeezing his shoulder, "I'll make us another drink, think the first one went cold."</p><p>Hardy whispered something to Daisy before getting up to help with the teas. A while later there came a knock at the sliding door, Beth, Chloe and an excited Fred and Lizzie were on the other side, smiling through the glass. Daisy went to answer the door, hugging the entrants on their way through.</p><p> "Mummy!" Fred broke away from Daisy to run headlong to fiercely grasp Ellie round the knees.</p><p> " Thanks lovelies, " Ellie smiled gratefully, picking up her youngest son, moving him to a more comfortable position on her hip.</p><p> "How are you my little love? Did you have fun?"</p><p> "I did Mummy..." Fred told her all about playing Thomas the Tank with Lizzie and everything else they had done. Daisy and Chloe disappeared off into Daisy's bedroom while Lizzie and Fred played in the floor. Beth, Ellie and Hardy engaged in desultory chat.<br/>
Hot drinks and biscuits were consumed by the adults, until soon enough it was time for the impromptu afternoon gathering to break up. </p><p> "I'd better get Lizzie home for her tea, " Beth said at last, "Chloe? Are you staying or coming home with me?"</p><p> " I'll stay for a bit Mum, we're still got a bit more catching up to do! " </p><p> "Do you want a lift home with us El? They'll be room in the car. " Beth offered as she picked Lizzie up from the floor.</p><p> "I 'll take them back in a while, thanks Beth." Hardy's thanks were sincere, to spend time with Ellie even though for a few short days was precious indeed. He had begun to consider Beth a friend, well a friend through Ellie, he knew how important she was to her and was glad  they had been been able to rebuild their friendship.</p><p> "I haven't packed yet," Ellie shrugged with a grimace, " bit distracted earlier. "</p><p> "Alright then. You, me, debrief. Bottle of wine. Soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking with this one, there might be one last chapter to go. I really appreciate your comments thank you 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hardy and Miller go back to work. Elaine Jenkinson plays her part.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was because Valentine's Day had been over a week ago, or maybe it was the way in which Ellie had left the building, but no-one at Broadchurch CID felt inclined to mention it to Ellie on her return after her Half Term holiday, well not yet anyway. As popular as ever, Ellie was greeted enthusiastically by everyone she encountered on her way to her desk. She had no Duty Free to hand out this time, gifting everyone instead with her infectious grin. Most of her colleagues put it down to her week off Ellie and Hardy of course knew different.</p>
<p>Hardy had arrived at work a full hour before his DS, Daisy not needing to be got ready for school or driven there, he wanted to catch up with his emails before the day started properly.</p>
<p>Ellie dumped her bag at her desk and went straight to the break room to stick the kettle on as was her usual routine, a cuppa for her and Hardy.</p>
<p> "Have a good week off Ellie?" Katie Harford was already waiting for the kettle to boil as Ellie went to the cupboard to find her and Hardy's mugs. </p>
<p> " Yes thanks Katie, " Ellie carried on with her tea making.</p>
<p> "Listen I'm sorry about what I said and for being insensitive. I just got caught up in the whole Valentine's thing. I didn't mean to upset you and well, I didn't mean what I said about Hardy."</p>
<p> " Alright Katie, I accept your apology. But you did mean what you said about Hardy and I want to hear no more of it OK? "</p>
<p> "What about me?" Hardy wandered in to find out where his tea had got to having seen Ellie arrive and went to find her.</p>
<p> " Nothing, Sir. Tea? " She handed him his mug with a grin.</p>
<p> "Right DC Harford you can come into my office to brief us on what we've missed."</p>
<p>Half term brought with it the usual round of vandalism and petty thefts, all of which were summarised by Katie in a few minutes. </p>
<p> "Nothing out of the ordinary. Good!" Ellie settled back onto Hardy's office sofa. </p>
<p> " Thanks DC Hardford, you can get back to whatever you were doing. " Hardy dismissed her, the door closed behind her.</p>
<p> "What was that all about with her?" Hardy nodded towards a retreating Harford.</p>
<p> Ellie sighed, " On the Friday afternoon, she said that if you had a woman in your life you might be a bit more human. It upset me, that's all. "</p>
<p> "You know she might be right, although impertinent to say it. Is that why you left early? " Hardy asked softly.</p>
<p> "Yeah, I was upset that she said you weren't human. You're the most human man I've met. They just can't see it. " She said nodding towards the  assembled bullpen.</p>
<p> "The "most human man", what's that meant to mean?" He asked with a grin.</p>
<p> " Look you know how I feel about you, I can't stand it  when people can't see what a deep feeling, generous man you are. "</p>
<p> "You can't be ripping the heads off everyone that calls me "Shitface", Miller. They're a room full of detectives, they're going to realise something's up pretty quickly."</p>
<p> They hadn't discussed precisely what they were going to do about work during their few days together, better things to be doing. </p>
<p> "I know that. I'll try and control myself," she winked at him, " I think it's too early to say anything. Miller? "</p>
<p> "Aye, I agree. We just carry on as normal. I have to call you that at work or else I'll slip. Work and home separate. It has to be this way."</p>
<p> " Right, Sir! Better get on with something useful. " </p>
<p>Ellie went back to her desk, throwing a grin at Hardy over her shoulder. He in turn raised his eyebrows at her, getting back to his emails. The rest of CID carried on with their work, a low murmur of voices, interrupted only by the intermittent ringing of phones.</p>
<p>Hardy sat back in his chair and sipped his tea thoughtfully. To any casual observer he was as he usually appeared, frowning over some report or another, but his mind was elsewhere. It took him the time it took to finish his drink to make a decision. He made a brief internal call and then shouted his customary, "Miller!" to an unsuspecting bullpen.</p>
<p> "Yes, Sir?" She asked, wondering what he'd called her for since there had been no new reported incidents that has required their attention in the last hour or so and he was not reaching for his coat as he would have done if his shout meant he expected her to follow him.</p>
<p> " Shut the door, Miller. " Hardy said quietly.</p>
<p>She did so with raised eyebrows, dragging herself in the office chair opposite Hardy.</p>
<p> "I've been thinking about us," he said seriously.</p>
<p> " Not been having second thoughts already? " Ellie was half joking.</p>
<p> Hardy's demeanour softened, " No, course not, but I think we should tell Jenkinson. "</p>
<p> "What? Why?" Ellie had not been expecting that so soon.</p>
<p> " I just think we should be up front with her. Reassure her that our relationship won't affect our work, ask her to keep it private. I don't want it to bite us in the arse later on if we don't declare it. That lot out there, " he nodded towards his team of detectives working away in the bullpen outside his office walls, " don't need to know until we're ready to tell them. " He was gazing at her steadily, " I think it's for the best. "</p>
<p>Ellie  considered what he was saying. She hadn't thought the issue would come up just yet, but she could see what he was saying. She nodded her assent, " You've got more experience with this sort of thing that me, " she grimaced at the thought of  Tess working with him day in day out, " if you think it's necessary. " </p>
<p> "I was expecting more of a fight to be honest," Hardy declared, " You don't have to agree with me just because we're... "</p>
<p> "I'm not agreeing with you because of us, I think you're right. I don't want either of us or future cases to be jeopardized because we weren't honest. I do not want to go through that again!" They both bristled at her ordeal in the witness box facing false accusations of their affair and cover up. </p>
<p> " Right, well I'll tell Jenkinson when I see her in our meeting later. I wanted to run it past you first. No secrets eh? "</p>
<p> "No secrets," she echoed. Christ this was really happening! It was easy enough to hide in the little fantasy world they had created for a few days, but the reality was their relationship would never be one hundred percent theirs alone.</p>
<p>A while later Hardy received a call to let him know that CS Jenkinson was ready to see him. Ellie watched as he smoothed down his perpetually blue tie, put on his jacket and comb a careless hand through his hair. He raised one eyebrow at her on his way past  her desk and disappeared out of the CID department. Somehow this made Ellie a bit nervous, she had no reason to be, she tried to talk sense into herself. They had done nothing wrong, broken no code book, but still the very public accusations of an affair at the trial lingered.</p>
<p>Hardy lightly tapped the office door of his boss. The weekly Crime Stats meeting was never one that Hardy had any patience for. Broadchurch and district was hardly a hub for criminality. These meetings were more of a chance to "touch base" as Elaine Jenkinson was wont to say , a bullshit management term Hardy refused to use.</p>
<p> "So how are you Alec. Did you have a good few days off?" Jenkinson enquired when the main business of the meeting had been completed.</p>
<p> " Aye, thank you Ma'am, " he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about." He had phoned up to her Secretary to request an additional ten minutes to discuss a personal matter.</p>
<p> " Yes? " Jenkinson wondered if she had correctly guessed where this was going.</p>
<p>Hardy cleared his throat,  " It's like this...well... " He'd thought about this and had planned what he would say and now suddenly having to say out loud what he and Ellie were now to each other was rather more difficult than it was in his head.</p>
<p> "The thing is, Miller and I are... we're partners." This wasn't  going to plan at all .<br/>Jenkinson smiled encouragingly, "You're the envy of a number of forces, even if you are a bit...unconventional."</p>
<p> " Thank you Ma'am, we work well together. But we're more than that. We're together. Have been since... "</p>
<p> "Valentine's?" Jenkinson supplied.</p>
<p> " How did you know? " Hardy was somewhat shocked his boss had guessed. "Did someone say anything?"</p>
<p> " Alec, you and Ellie might be great detectives, but I have eyes you know. I've been expecting this for a while. "</p>
<p> "Ma'am?" This conversation was definitely getting away from him.</p>
<p> " Come off it Alec! The two of you...have you seen yourselves?" </p>
<p> "We've done nothing inappropriate at work Ma'am. "</p>
<p> "I know that Alec. This is new isn't it?"</p>
<p> " Yes of course, Ma'am. We will be entirely professional. " </p>
<p> "Keep it that way Alec. Would you send Ellie up? Unless there's any other revelations you want to hit me with? " she smiled at him , " I'm genuinely pleased for you both. "</p>
<p> Hardy stood, "Thank you Ma'am."</p>
<p>Ellie had been trying to concentrate on her emails, but twitched every time the main door into the department opened or closed. She had no reason to be nervous she kept telling herself, but was relieved to see him eventually walk back into the room. She turned an enquiring face at him.</p>
<p> "Alright?" She asked quietly .</p>
<p> " Aye. Jenkinson wants to see you in her office now. " </p>
<p> "Right, well I'd better go then." Somehow his demeanour led her to feel she needed to be defensive. She would protect him and what they had become from anyone and everyone if necessary.</p>
<p>She knocked on their superior's door, "You wanted to see me Ma'am?" </p>
<p> " Sit down Ellie please, " Jenkinson instructed but her voice was kindly.</p>
<p>Ellie sat, composing her feature into what she hoped was a neutral expression.</p>
<p> "Do you know why you're here?"</p>
<p> " I think so Ma'am. " Although she was the communicator in their partnership, Ellie had learned from Hardy that saying as little as possible was sometimes the most circumspect choice.</p>
<p> Elaine Jenkinson sighed, this was not going to be as easy as she had imagined. The Ellie Miller of old would have fallen over herself to talk. The Ellie Miller before her now had been through life's wringer. She was sadder and far more defensive than she had been. But she couldn't blame her.</p>
<p> "Do you have anything you would like to tell me?" </p>
<p> " What do you mean Ma'am? " No Ellie was not going to make this easy.</p>
<p> "Ellie, Alec has already told me that you two have got together. I'm glad he did. There's nothing you too need to worry about as long as you're professional." Jenkinson's tone softened. " What made you change your mind? "</p>
<p> "I didn't change my mind, Ma'am. I had never considered him in that way, I promise you.'</p>
<p>" We all know you weren't having an affair, that was very clear. " The reassurance was genuine.</p>
<p> " We had a talk about Valentine's Day of all things and we realised we had been loving each other almost all along without either of us noticing. " Ellie smiled, "It was time to see if we could openly love each other and see what that would be like."</p>
<p> " And ? " </p>
<p> Ellie nodded, a look of pure joy passed over her face before she schooled her expression. She merely nodded.</p>
<p> "I'm supposed to ask if you have been coerced into this relationship or if you have been promised any favours at work since Alec is your immediate superior, " she paused at Ellie's horror, " but I can see that there is no such thing."</p>
<p> "No Ma'am there is not! " Indignant did not describe how she felt. " DI Hardy would never take advantage of anyone. It's not in him. He might be a grouchy sod at times, but his heart's in the right place and he's an honourable man. "</p>
<p> "I know that Ellie, but I had to ask."</p>
<p> " No Ma'am you did not! "</p>
<p> "I did Ellie, but we'll say no more about it. You're not going to make a public announcement are you?"</p>
<p> Ellie's face turned from shock to horror, " God no! It's still early days and we'd like to keep us private for as long as we can. It's nobody else's business except us and our kids. I want everyone to see what a wonderful man Alec is, it took me long enough, so I think everyone else will need time too. "</p>
<p>Jenkinson nodded as Ellie rose to leave.</p>
<p> "Must be love," she said quietly to the closed door, turning to her next task, pleased that her two detectives had found each other at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who has read, made comments and given kudos, you are very much appreciated. </p>
<p>This is the last chapter for this one...but there is another fic to come in this series...called Loving You's a Dirty Job (But Somebody's Gotta Do It)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>